


Ritrovarsi per caso dopo anni

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: L’Orchessa gli dava le spalle e continuava ad evocare Imp e Vilsegugi in massa per uccidere i Vilorchi che continuavano a puntare verso di lei, per cui non si fidava più di tanto ad avvicinarsi troppo; tuttavia, aveva bisogno di sapere se la sua sensazione di conoscerla già era sbagliata o meno.«Soccombete alla rovina dei miei demoni, mostri!» urlò la strega con un’inflessione di piena follia nella voce. Stavolta Kilgore non ebbe dubbi: lui quell’Orchessa la conosceva eccome.





	Ritrovarsi per caso dopo anni

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per il prompt _Disordine_ per la Missione 1 (settimana 5) del team Ysmaros per il [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110314.html) @ [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3001 (FiumiDiParole)

L’aria nella Penisola del Fuoco Infernale era esattamente come Kilgore se la ricordava da quando era stato il suo turno di militare tra le fila della Spedizione dell’Orda presso le Terre Esterne: secca e calda, esattamente come la terra devastata che scorreva rapidamente diverse miglia sotto di lui.  
Il suo Draco Nero ondeggiò leggermente a mezz’aria, distendendo le ali e lasciando che le membrane si gonfiassero mentre Kilgore lo guidava a volare più in basso, evitando uno dei grossi frammenti di terra sospesi a mezz’aria sopra l’intera regione.  
Nonostante l’Orco avesse ben altri doveri cui attendere ad Azeroth, ogni tanto sentiva il bisogno di recarsi presso la terra che aveva dato i natali ai suoi Antenati per ritrovare l’equilibrio e la pace interiore che le giornate passate ad uccidere demoni presso le Isole Disperse logoravano inesorabilmente. Quando si ritirava nelle Terre Esterne preferiva farlo alla vecchia maniera, utilizzando il portale che per primo aveva condotto i popoli dell’Orda su quella Draenor devastata per poi ricorrere al suo Draco Nero per sorvolare l’intero continente e recarsi presso il Trono degli Elementi nella regione di Nagrand.  
Stava costeggiando la catena montuosa sud-orientale, volando a bassa quota verso la Foresta di Terokk, onde evitare altri ostacoli aerei, quando si trovò a volare vicino al villaggio di Zeth’Gor, popolato dai Guerci Insanguinati contaminati dalle energie vili demoniache.  
Kilgore ricordava quando era stato incaricato di andare a ridimensionare il quantitativo di Vilorchi che da quella zona partivano per andare ad aggiungersi al fronte della battaglia con l’Orda. Da quel che poteva vedere i Guerci Insanguinati si erano riprodotti nel mentre che lui era stato lontano.  
Stava studiando i miseri resti di edifici sventrati e i Vilorchi che li vigilavano quando un focolaio di caos e distruzione attirò la sua attenzione: qualcuno stava evocando demoni minori in massa nei pressi della stalla dove i Guerci Insanguinati tenevano i loro lupi.  
Vide una meteora schiantarsi su un grosso Vilorco fiancheggiato da due lupi grandi quasi quanto lui e da essa fuoriuscire una piccola schiera di Imp che iniziarono a bombardare il loro bersaglio. Poco più in là - vicino a due guardie intente a pattugliare il perimetro di un’abitazione esplosa - cadde un enorme agglomerato di sassi che si ricompose in un Infernale che prese a bersagliare le due “povere” guardie.  
Un Demone Guardiano si manifestò vicino all’apparente fonte di tutto quel disordine, un’Orchessa che a distanza lanciava globi di energia scura alternando tra un bersaglio e l’altro dei tre di cui aveva attirato l’attenzione, e che stavano convergendo rapidamente su di lei. Il Demone Guardiano iniziò a lanciare dardi di energia vile seguendo i bersagli dell’Orchessa che l’aveva evocato.  
Probabilmente si trattava di un’altra recluta che era stata mandata a fare piazza pulita di Vilorchi, proprio come era stato per lui a suo tempo.  
Kilgore si accorse di aver arrestato involontariamente il volo del suo Draco Nero vicino a quella scena, che da puro e semplice questione di focolaio di disordine si stava trasformando in uno scenario di sterminio di massa. Stava per allontanarsi e riprendere il suo viaggio verso la Foresta di Terokk quando udì una risata sadica riecheggiare dal basso sino alla quota a cui si stava mantenendo in volo che gli fece accapponare la pelle.  
«Bruciate! Morite! AHAHAHAH!» sentì gridare dalla stessa voce femminile che si era esibita nella terrificante manifestazione di divertimento di poco prima.  
Kilgore arrestò nuovamente il volo della sua cavalcatura, che per tutta risposta emise un basso ringhio a fauci chiuse. L’Orco corrugò le sopracciglia rasate in un’espressione di concentrazione mentre focalizzava la sua attenzione sull’Orchessa. Dalla sua posizione riusciva solamente a distinguere una cresta di capelli rosso scuro che spiccava sulla sua carnagione di un verde piuttosto intenso e cupo.  
Quella voce l’aveva già sentita da qualche parte, anche se era molto meno matura rispetto alla versione che aveva appena udito. La sensazione di dejavù risaliva a moltissimi anni addietro, quando era ancora un bambino.  
Scrollò le massicce spalle sormontate da enormi spallacci asimmetrici e ordinò al suo draco di scendere: voleva verificare di persona chi fosse quell’Orchessa. In fondo, per il suo livello di preparazione, controllare da vicino per lui non avrebbe costituito un pericolo; inoltre, nel caso in cui si fosse sbagliato, avrebbe comunque potuto dare una mano alla strega a fare un po’ piazza pulita di tutti quei Guerci Insanguinati.  
Atterrò poco distante da lei, sgomberò i dintorni da un paio di negromanti Vilorchi con un semplice Dardo Fulminante e si accostò pian piano alla femmina - che nel frattempo aveva dato alle fiamme la stalla dei lupi ed aveva spostato la sua attenzione su un altro gruppo di guardie.  
Kilgore riuscì ad osservarla più da vicino: era vestita con una lunga tunica viola e aveva le braccia abbastanza muscolose, nella media delle femmine della sua razza, che in linea generica non erano mai troppo smilze. Sulle spalle portava un paio di spallacci decorati con due teschi provvisti di corna ricurve che sporgevano verso il basso.  
Dalla sua prospettiva riusciva a vedere una coppia di anellini dorati appesi a ciascun lobo, caratteristica che tornò a premere sulla sua memoria a lungo termine.  
L’Orchessa gli dava le spalle e continuava ad evocare Imp e Vilsegugi in massa per uccidere i Vilorchi che continuavano a puntare verso di lei, per cui non si fidava più di tanto ad avvicinarsi troppo; tuttavia, aveva bisogno di sapere se la sua sensazione di conoscerla già era sbagliata o meno.  
«Soccombete alla rovina dei miei demoni, mostri!» urlò la strega con un’inflessione di piena follia nella voce. Stavolta Kilgore non ebbe dubbi: lui quell’Orchessa la conosceva eccome.  
Dai recessi della sua memoria richiamò facilmente il suo nome. Era impossibile da dimenticare, per quanto ci potesse provare: era troppo singolare e inquietante.  
« _Gathra_ …?!» chiamò stupito, a voce alta abbastanza da poter essere udito nonostante i metri che li separavano.  
La strega si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione con un Dardo d’Ombra che si stava formando tra le sue mani e l’espressione deformata da una malvagità è da un divertimento così grotteschi che Kilgore non riusciva a comprenderli. Lo sciamano sobbalzò vedendo che le stava puntando contro il suo incantesimo.  
Vedendola in faccia non ebbe più dubbi: si trattava proprio della sua amica d’infanzia.  
«Gathra… sono io!» esclamò, spalancando gli occhi e allargando leggermente le braccia, allontanando la mano dal manico del Martelfato che portava allacciato su fianco. Non voleva che pensasse che avesse cattive intenzioni.  
L’Orchessa lo guardò dritto in faccia come se stesse vagliando quali strategie utilizzare per abbatterlo, poi abbandonò il suo cipiglio di malsana cattiveria e inarcò innocentemente le sopracciglia, assumendo uno sguardo stupito.  
«Non posso credere che… Kilgore! Sei davvero tu?!» esclamò incredula.  
L’Orco sorrise teneramente alle sue parole e la femmina lanciò il Dardo d’Ombra oltre le sue stesse spalle, tracciando una casuale traiettoria curva nell’aria. L’incantesimo andò a colpire una guardia morente alle sue spalle, abbattendola definitivamente.  
Gathra a quel punto corse incontro al suo vecchio amico, ma Kilgore non appuntò lo sguardo su di lei, bensì sulla carneficina e la distruzione che si stava lasciando alle spalle. Era incredibile quanto fosse diventata pericolosa e potente in quegli anni.  
L’Orchessa accorciò le distanze tra loro due e poi l’annullò completamente lanciandosi al collo dell’Orco, stringendolo.  
Kilgore avvertì sul torace nudo il contatto con due morbide rotondità che erano impossibili da fraintendere. Gathra era fiorita nell’adolescenza, trasformandosi in un’affascinante donna.  
Lo sciamano la strinse di rimando, la sollevò e poi la fece ruotare diverse volte. Gathra rise, stavolta in maniera normale.  
Quando lui la lasciò libera si guardarono negli occhi intensamente, contenti di essersi ritrovati dopo così tanto tempo.  
«Cosa ci fai tu qui?» domandò Gathra, perplessa.  
«Stavo andando verso Nagrand… a meditare» rispose Kilgore con un briciolo d’imbarazzo «Tu invece? Vedo che il tuo nome dopotutto non era poi così poco azzeccato per te...».  
Il “Gathra” era una bestia demoniaca di cui si narrava nelle vecchie storie di paura che a volte usavano i loro genitori per farli stare buoni.  
La diretta interessata sogghignò.  
«Vocazione» disse semplicemente, poi si sporse ad accarezzare l’unico braccio lasciato nudo dall’armatura di Kilgore «Hai voglia di aiutarmi a fare pulizia qui?».  
L’Orco era potente, lo vedeva e lo sentiva. Era diventato così grosso da quando giocavano insieme da bambini. Le sue spalle erano enormi e gli spallacci che indossava gliele rendevano - se possibile - ancora più enormi. La semplice placca ricurva sulla spalla destra, sulla quale scorrevano ologrammi di rune rosse, era controbilanciata da un’enorme placca sormontata da un teschio di drago che gli arrivava fino al gomito. Ossa puntute e bianche rivestivano il suo guanto sinistro, mascherando interamente l’arto sottostante, le sue ginocchia e il lato anteriore dei suoi stivali. Una cintura di metallo dorato, gli sosteneva i gambali. Da essa pendevano due catene e al centro della fibbia roteava una sfera di crepitante energia azzurra.  
In vita portava un grosso martello da guerra scuro solcato di linee a zigzag arancioni e il simbolo dei Lupi Bianchi impresso di lato. Intorno alla testa crepitavano piccoli fulmini che parevano non scalfire minimamente il proprietario. Dal lato opposto all’arma teneva un’ascia bipenne ad una mano fatta di fulmini della stessa tonalità d’arancio del martello.  
Dava la chiara impressione di poter fare tutto ciò che gli aggradava. Non doveva essere un problema per lui proteggerla, se solo avesse voluto farlo.  
Spostò la mano dal suo braccio possente ai pettorali ricoperti solo da un paio di catene sovrapposte a “X”. Kilgore sobbalzò leggermente a quelle carezze, arrossendo.  
«Q-quante altre missioni hai da fare qui?» chiese.  
Gathra lo guardò con fare tenero e innocente che strideva con ciò che aveva appena fatto a Zeth’Gor.  
«Devo creare solo ancora un po' di disordine… mi aiuterai?» chiese ancora.  
Kilgore deglutì, occhieggiando i suoi seni floridi dalla scollatura del suo abito. Sembravano anche più pieni di quando lei li aveva premuti contro il suo torace. Erano così attraenti…  
Da bambini non avevano mai nascosto il loro reciproco interesse. Adesso che erano entrambi adulti, quell’interesse era diventato decisamente più forte.  
Sorrise timidamente e annuì.  
«Perché no…?» disse, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Non molto tempo più tardi, Gathra e Kilgore erano ritornati a Thrallmar. La strega aveva terminato le sue missioni a Zeth’Gor ed era tornata a fare rapporto.  
Kilgore l’aveva aspettata fuori dall’edificio principale, in cui si trovava Nazgrel insieme ad altri membri importanti dell’Orda.  
Quando l’Orchessa uscì, i due si appartarono in un angolo dell’accampamento, vicino alla staccionata che ne delimitava il perimetro. Si sedettero sul terreno e Gathra si posizionò a ridosso del braccio nudo del suo amico. Lo abbracciò e vi si appoggiò contro.  
«Allora, Kilgore… sei cresciuto dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti!» esclamò.  
«Anche tu sei… cresciuta» Kilgore annuì con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le trecce di capelli scuri che pendevano dai lati del suo viso «Sei… diventata molto bella» ammise.  
Gathra sghignazzò piano.  
«E tu sei diventato grosso e robusto» ribatté in tono adulante «E da quello che ho potuto vedere sei diventato anche un ottimo sciamano!».  
Kilgore arrossì per il duplice complimento e cercò di trovare qualcosa di carino da dire per contro.  
«Sei… davvero brava ad evocare i demoni» riuscì a dire soltanto.  
Gathra sogghignò in maniera malvagia.  
«È così bello avere tutti quegli schiavi al proprio comando che eseguono i miei ordini… e portano la distruzione ovunque… e gli Imp sono adorabili!» esclamò, come se stesse parlando da sola.  
Kilgore la guardò con cipiglio confuso: sembrava persa in uno stato di meravigliosa trance.  
«Rimarrai nei paraggi a lungo? Potresti aiutarmi a finire con le altre noiose missioni che non prevedono l’uccisione di nessuno…» Gathra parve ritornare in sé «Dovrei andare ad inseguire un lupo spettrale dal cadavere di un Orco, più a nord… potresti accompagnarmi...».  
Esitò un momento, poi si strinse al suo braccio, strofinandoselo contro il petto.  
Kilgore iniziò a sudare freddo, cercando di ignorare il formicolio bassoventrale per quel contatto spudorato ma piacevolissimo.  
«Mi piacerebbe avere la tua compagnia… ancora per un po'...» ammise.  
Kilgore balbettò a disagio: «I-io devo andare… il Trono degli Elementi è-è lontano e-e… poi devo tornare indietro…».  
Non avrebbe voluto lasciarla così in fretta, ma non poteva assentarsi troppo a lungo da Azeroth.  
L’espressione di Gathra si tramutò in una smorfia di rabbia pura e semplice. Kilgore sentì le sue unghie affondare nel suo braccio, facendogli dannatamente male.  
«… te lo ricordi quando giocavamo a nascondino da bambini, Kilgore…?» chiese con voce cupa, impregnata di quella folle rabbia che le aveva sentito usare anche a Zeth’Gor.  
L’Orco sciamano si ricordò subito di quanto già da piccola Gathra fosse un concentrato di energia e di perfidia. Ogni volta che giocavano a nascondino lei correva sempre più veloce di lui e finiva con il buttarlo a terra in una maniera o nell’altra.  
Anche allora non dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a prenderlo.  
Si alzò di scatto in piedi e arretrò di qualche passo, intimorito da lei nonostante tutto.  
L’Orchessa si levò in piedi ghignando e cominciò ad evocare demoni. Evocò Imp, Vilsegugi e persino un Infernale. A tutti loro indicò Kilgore come bersaglio e poi ordinò: «Prendetelo!».  
L’Orco sciamano si trasformò in Lupo Spettrale e corse via in direzione dell’ingresso principale di Thrallmar. Quando si fu guadagnato un discreto vantaggio, si fermò e si girò a fronteggiare il piccolo esercito alle sue spalle.  
Impugnò il Martelfato e lo sollevò, correndo incontro ai suoi inseguitori. Sorrideva e sembrava sicuro di sé.  
Gathra aveva mandato avanti i suoi “scagnozzi” e lei era rimasta indietro.  
Si fermò sentendo un rumore di fulmini e vide i suoi demoni cadere uno ad uno. Kilgore era dinanzi a lei, in piedi, con le sue due armi in mano. Guardava nella sua direzione e sorrideva. Allargò le braccia possenti e disse: «Non volevi prendermi?».  
Percepì il tono scherzoso nella sua voce e si sentì una stupida. Kilgore l’aveva presa in giro.  
Rimase a fissarlo attonita per qualche momento, avvampando mentre constatava con ancora maggiore chiarezza quanto fosse diventato forte e attraente.  
Lo voleva. Doveva essere il suo compagno.  
Istintivamente strinse leggermente le gambe, percependo un principio di umidità che era ovviamente causato da quella impressionante dimostrazione di forza.  
Gathra gli corse incontro e gli balzò addosso, gettandolo a terra con l’impeto del suo assalto. Kilgore non cercò nemmeno di resisterle, andando giù subito. Lei gli era sopra e gli si aggrappò addosso con un forte abbraccio.  
«Idiota» commentò l’Orchessa ridacchiando.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarlo e non solo. Avrebbe voluto farlo suo lì, nella terra rossa e sotto gli occhi di Elfi del Sangue e guardie. Non gliene importava niente.  
Si sentiva così felice di essere con lui in quel momento. Era l’unico che riusciva a tirare fuori il suo lato tenero.  
«Gathra...» esclamò a bassa voce, stringendola con un braccio. Pareva a disagio.  
L’Orchessa appoggiò il viso sul suo pettorale destro - più libero - e disse: «Devi andare...».  
Lui sospirò e si mosse sotto di lei, piano.  
«Mi dispiace...» borbottò.  
La strega si spostò e lo guardò corrugando le sopracciglia. Sapeva bene che aveva altre cose da fare che non rimanere lì con lei a Thrallmar, anche se era palese che non ne fosse contento.  
La femmina strinse le cosce e sentì che si era eccitata ancora, ma non poteva farci niente adesso. Non voleva accelerare troppo i tempi.  
«Vai...» concesse «Prima che cambi idea».  
Kilgore sgranò gli occhi: non si aspettava una simile manifestazione di pietà da parte sua.  
«G-grazie» disse, mettendosi seduto a terra, poi dopo poco aggiunse: «Tornerò presto a trovarti, promesso».  
Gathra gli diede giocosamente un pugno sul braccio.  
«Ovviamente! Non penserai di sparire di nuovo?!» sbottò, fingendosi offesa.  
Risero entrambi, poi l’Orco si alzò in piedi, richiamò il suo Draco Nero e si allontanò dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo affettuoso alla sua amica.

Era sera e Gathra si era spostata verso nord, a portare devastazione alle Pozze di Aggonar. Aveva bisogno di sfogare la sua rabbia e non c’era niente di meglio che abbattere un bel po' di demoni per farla stare meglio.  
Kilgore non avrebbe dovuto andarsene così presto. Avrebbe voluto rimanere con lui ancora un po' e avere tempo per dimostrargli quanto apprezzasse il cambiamento avvenuto in quegli anni nel suo corpo. Desiderava con tutta sé stessa poter sondare con più calma il suo corpo e addomesticarlo come le sue belve.  
Era così carino e tenero, sarebbe stato lo schiavo perfetto. Il suo corpo reagì di conseguenza al pensiero di Kilgore che le obbediva e si sottometteva da bravo a tutte le sue richieste.  
Si costrinse a ricacciare nell’oblio le sue fantasie perverse: era andata là per distrarsi dalla sua eccitazione per Kilgore. Non poteva permettersi di eccitarsi così presto dalla sua partenza. Aspettare il suo ritorno sarebbe stato ancora più doloroso e lungo.  
Canalizzò le sue energie nell’evocazione di un Infernale su di un povero Signore del Terrore che neanche si era avveduto della sua presenza. Il demone durò giusto il tempo di lanciare un Dardo d’Ombra.  
Gathra sogghignò dinanzi alla strage che aveva compiuto nell’angolo più remoto delle Pozze di Aggonar, a ridosso dei monti che le chiudevano di lato. Sarebbe stato un posto abbastanza isolato per poter diventare un ottimo luogo dove nascondersi per fare sesso, nonostante le grosse pozze di liquami verdi e la costante presenza di demoni. Non le importava di quanti demoni avrebbe dovuto evocare mentre era lì a farsi Kilgore per tenerli al sicuro, lo trovava comunque un angolo molto romantico.  
Sogghignò mentre i suoi occhi viola si posavano sul suo prossimo avversario, una Shivarra che passeggiava dal lato opposto della pozza che aveva dinanzi.  
Salì in groppa al suo Maldestriero e galoppò verso l’attraente demone dall’aspetto di procace femmina.  
_«E se i miei demoni non basteranno, Kilgore può sempre proteggermi con quel suo enorme martello da guerra… aaah!»_ pensò con una punta di emozione e trepidazione.  
L’idea del suo Orco sciamano che si batteva contro una Shivarra completamente nudo la stava facendo eccitare di nuovo, cosa che non le era per niente d’aiuto in quel momento.


End file.
